Running Late
by emanne
Summary: A super short Olicity drabble that really has no summary. Just a quick, cute little scene at a coffee shop.


**Hey guys! So this is just a really short Olicity drabble, nothing special! Enjoy and review, please :)**

* * *

Felicity is irritably waiting on line at her favorite coffee shop. She glances at her watch, realizing she is going to seriously be late if she doesn't hurry. Tapping her heeled foot, she crosses her arms and lets out a long sigh. Feeling an uncomfortably close presence behind her, she tenses on instinct.

"I would have never pegged you to be so impatient," a familiar voice says in her ear. She relaxes and turns to Oliver.

"I'm not impatient…I'm punctual. Just because my boss is always late doesn't mean I have to be."

"Well it's a good thing your boss is Oliver Queen…"

Before she can make a comment on his talking in third person again, he walks to the front of the line, ignoring the other customer's complains.

"What can I get you, Mr. Queen?" the barista asks, flipping her hair back. Felicity suppresses the urge to roll her eyes. The barista is probably Thea's age and is flirting with Oliver. She smiles lightly, knowing Oliver will want nothing to do with the girl.

"I will have one black coffee and another one with cream and sugar. The blue sugar, not the white," he replies easily.

The barista nods and gets to work on his order. He walks back to Felicity and puts his hands in his pockets.

"How did you know I like my coffee that way? And how did you know I specifically like the blue sugar?" Felicity asks accusingly.

Oliver sighs, "Because I have bought your coffees for the past few months."

"I'm sorry, Oliver. Could you repeat that? It sounded like you just said you have paid for my coffee for the past few months which is utterly ridiculous and impossible. "

"It's not impossible, Felicity. I have the workers here put whatever you order on my tab and then whatever money you pay them I put back into your paycheck," Oliver confesses. His eyes wildly move around, trying to look anywhere but her accusing eyes and gaping mouth.

"How dare you! You—" Before she can finish, the barista calls out Oliver's name.

He moves swiftly away from Felicity and up the counter to get their drinks. The barista winks at Oliver as he picks the drinks up.

Ignoring her, he says, "Please put these customer's orders on my tab." He turns toward the angry line of people and says, "Sorry for cutting the line, but my friend over there has a very mean boss who would hate for her to be late. Please enjoy your coffee—and anything else you want—on me." He gives them his classic smile, but Felicity notices it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

With that he hands Felicity her coffee and lays his hand on the small of her back, guiding her out the door.

Felicity takes Oliver's coffee from his hands as they begin to walk and twists it around to show the young barista's name and number.

Felicity smirks, handing Oliver his drink. "It seems like Brittany over there has a thing for older men."

"One of the not so satisfying perks of being Oliver Queen: playboy CEO."

The sentence triggers something in Felicity's memory and she turns to him. "I'm still mad at you. I can pay for my coffee, Oliver."

"I know that." They continue walking towards Queen Consolidated, sipping on their drinks.

"So why won't you let me?" Felicity asks, exasperated.

"Listen, Felicity, you do so much for CEO Oliver Queen as well as Arrow Oliver Queen. Just let me do this for you, alright?"

Felicity lets out a sound of frustration. "Fine, you can buy me my coffee. But you have to promise to stop talking in third person like that. It freaks me out a little."

Oliver's lips turn up slightly and he replies, "I'll work on it."

They walk in silence for a few minutes before Felicity breaks the silence, "So if you're CEO Oliver Queen in the office and in public, and Arrow Oliver Queen at night, who are you with me?"

He looks at her carefully and responds, "I'm just Oliver, Felicity. Just Oliver."

She smiles up at him and grabs his arm so they walk side by side. He allows himself to smile, and this time, it reaches his eyes.


End file.
